warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eekhoornbries en Mistlicht fanfictions/ Deel 2/ Duister pad
Hi , Ik heb deze pagina aangemaakt omdat de vorige pagina te lang scrollen werd. (vooral voor telefoongebruikers). Er zal niks aan het verhaal veranderen. Voor als je deel 1 nog niet hebt gelezen: Eekhoornbries en Mistlicht fanfictions/Deel 1/ Duister pad Hoofdstuk 41 (door Mistlicht) Vuurvlam liep naast Zilverzwam. Hij besefte plotseling dat zijn "liefde" voor Bloesemwolk niks was geweest. Hij had altijd al van Zilverzwam gehouden, al sinds het eerste moment dat hij haar zag. Alleen had hij dat niet beseft. Zilverzwam leek nu ook veel gelukkiger. 'Ik hou van je...' Mompelde Vuurvlam in het oor van de poes naast hem. Zilverzwam straalde. 'Ik hou ook van jou!' Ravenvlam keek fronsend naar Zonstaart. Hij vertrouwde die kater niet. Hij was nu een vrolijk schijngevecht aan het doen met Nachtpoel. Toen hij die twee samen zag moest hij denken aan zijn eerste ontmoeting met Zonstaart. Dat kon hij niet vergeten. Waar bemoeide die kater zich mee! Bloesemwolk had gezegd dat ze de verader moesten zoeken. Wat het Ravenvlam betrof was Zonstaart de verader, dat zou juist de reden zijn geweest dat hij meegegaan was op de tocht. Zodat hij die kon saboteren. Ravenvlam zuchtte, hij had geen enkel bewijs voor die dingen. Hij kon het aan niemand toe vertrouwen, al helemaal niet aan Nachtpoel. Met pijn in zijn hart keek hij hoe zijn partner met de andere kater speelde. 'Ik begrijp nog steeds niet hoe we dit aan die zwerfkatten kunnen overlaten.' Glinsterende ogen keken haatvol in die van zijn medekatten. 'We hebben je dit al zo vaak uitgelegd. Op dit moment kunne de clans geen krijgers missen!' Snauwde een ander. De eerste kat siste frusterend. 'Je ziet wat die zwerfkatten doen! De verader is in hun midden. Waarom vertellen jullie me niet gewoon wie het is!' 'Omdat we niet willen dat je je ermee gaat bemoeien. Jij wilt alles zelf doen. Dit moetem de zwerf''katten doen.' 'Jullie vertellen me niet eens of een van die zwerfkatten de verader is of iemand die meereist!' 'Hou eens op! Jij hebt geen enkele macht hier!' De gedaantes werden langzaam verandert in mist, die uit elkaar gedreven werd door de wind. Hoofdstuk 42 (door Eekhoornbries) Bloesemwolk bekeek de wond op Vlampoot'S poot. Ze viel met haar poot in een gat in de berg. "hij heelt al goed. 2 dagen geleden was het veel erger. Ik denk dat je wel weer een beetje kan trainen met Ravenvlam, maar hou het rustig!" Snorde ze. Vlampoot's ogen vlogen open. "Bedankt Bloesemwolk! Je bent echt de beste medicijnkat ooit!" Riep ze over haar schouder op weg naar Ravenvlam. Bloesemwolk schudde haar kop. Nog lang niet zo goed als degene voor mij Dacht ze. "Ik denk dat we hier kunnen blijven tot we de verrader hebben gevonden" stelde Nachtpoel voor. Bloesemwolk knikte. De rest stemde in. Hoofdstuk 43 (door Mistlicht) Vuurvlam was met Ravenvlam op een jachtpatrouille. Ze hadden nog steeds geen informatie over de verrader. 'Heb jij een vermoeden wie de verrader is? en of hij in ons groepje zit?' vroeg hij daarom aan zijn vriend. Ravenvlam fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. 'Ik heb wel een vermoeden....' begon hij aarzelend. Vuurvlam knikte hem bemoedigend toe. 'Ik vertrouw Zonstaart niet echt...' Mompelde hij zachtjes. Vuurvlam dacht even na. Een beeld van de gouden kater kwam in hem op. Hij mocht die kater niet, en Ravenvlam duidelijk ook niet. Hij was zo... Vuurvlam wist niet hoe hij Zonstaart moest beschrijven. Toen bedacht hij plotseling dat Ravenvlam hem al die tijd stil stond aan te kijken. 'Ik denk dat hij het best kan zijn.' bevestigde Vuurvlam. 'Hoe durf je! Zonstaart is geen verrader!!' Spuugde Nachtpoel. Vuurvlam keek geschrokken op. Ravenvlam had blijkbaar zijn vermoedens aan Nachtpoel verteld. (Gelukkig was Zonstaart niet in de grot. Alleen Ravenvlam, Nachtpoel, Vuurvlam en Zilverzwam waren daar.) Nachtpoel stormde de grot uit, en liet een, in elkaar gekrompen Ravenvlam alleen achter. Vuurvlam zag vele tranen over het gezicht van zijn vriend rollen. 'Wat is daar aan de hand?' Vroeg Zilverzwam verbaast. Vlug vertelde Vuurvlam haar over de vermoedens van Ravenvlam. Zilverzwam knikte nadenkend. 'Ik zal Met Nachtpoel gaan praten.' Besloot ze. Hoofdstuk 44 (door Eekhoornbries) Tranen rolden over Nachtpoel's wangen. ''waarom hij? waarom mijn partner? Ze schudde haar kop. Dat laatste mocht ze zeker niet aan Zonstaart laten horen. Die wist nergens van. O, als hij het te weten komt! dacht ze hopeloos. Opeens hoorden ze een takje kraken. "Nachtpoel?" mauwde Zilverzwam. Nachtpoel wiebelde met haar oren in antwoord. Zilverzwam kwam naast haar zitten. Ze keek met Nachtpoel naar de stroomenden rivier voor hun met een sterke stroom. "het lijkt op thuis" fluisterde Nachtpoel. Zilverzwam likte haar. "Beste vriendin, Je weet dat de SterrenClan ons hierheen heeft gebracht om de verrader te zoeken, en als we die hebben gevonden moeten we die accepteren kosten wat kost" mauwde ze. Nachtpoel drukte haar snuit in haar vriendin's vacht. "dat weet ik wel, maar ik ben bang om de verrader te vinden" snikte ze. Zilverzwam keek haar aan. Groene ogen branden in de haren. "Ik ook" zuchten Zilverzwam uiteindelijk. de twee poezen keken nog heel lang naar de stromende rivier zonder een woord te zeggen. "Nachtpoel je verwacht echt kittens, en ik verwacht dat die van Ravenvlam zijn" mauwde Bloesemwolk plagerig. Nachtpoel draaide met haar ogen. Maar opeens zonk de moet in haar poten. Zonstaart zou woedend worden als hij het zou weten! "Vertel dit niet aan Zonstaart" smeekte Nachtpoel. Bloesemwolk keek haar niet begrijpend aan maar knikte tenslotte. "Beloofd" Hoofdstuk 45 (door Mistwind) Zonstaart keek razend naar Nachtpoels, steeds dikker wordende, buik. 'Je hebt een partner van een andere clan! Een zwerfkat nog wel! Terwijl IK er ook was!' Spuugde hij. Nachtpoel keek angstig, haar staart beschermend om haar buik heengeslagen. 'Ik mag zelf mijn partner kiezen, Zonstaart!' Miauwde ze angstig. Zonstaarts ogen verhardde zich. 'Je had mijn partner kunnen zijn... Kunnen heersen over alle territoriums..' Nachtpoel kroop naar achter 'Wat..' Zonstaart lachte schor. 'Ik ga oorlog stichten tussen de clans. Als alle katten zwak zijn en uitgeput door de strijd, waar de belangrijkste katten zijn omgekomen, zullen ze een sterke kat als ik accepteren als hun leider. 'Nee... Jij bent de verrader... Ravenvlam had toch gelijk!' 'Ik heb de prooi van de AsClan gestolen, nadat ik me naar NevelClangeur had laten ruiken! Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat een kater van het Duistere woud in Bloesemwolks oor fluisterde dat ze de clans tot orde moest roepen. Ik heb ervoor gezorgd dat dezelfde krijger Ravenvlams woede liet neerdalen op Bloesemwolk. Ik heb voor de gevechten gezorgd!' Miauwde Zonstaart triomfantelijk. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. 'Ik zal over alle clans heersen. En ik geef je nog een kans. Voeg je bij me.' Even leek Nachtpoel te aarzelen. Toen antwoorde ze vastberaden 'Nee, Ik ben een loyale ZilverClankrijger. Woedde vulde Zonstaarts ogen. Een afschuwelijke kreet klonk door het woud. Met een schrok werd Ravenvlam door een kreet wakker. Hij herkende de stem uit duizenden. Nachtpoel! Hij sprong op en rende naar buiten, en hij zag dat Nachtpoel overeind stond met Zonstaart naast haar. Opluchting overviel hem. Ze is nog niet dood! Toen besefte hij dat er een bloederige streep over haar flank liep, en Zonstaart op het punt stond om, met getrokken klauwen, op Nachtbloem te springen. Om haar de genadeslag te geven. Met een kreet sprong Ravenvlam naar voren, en duwde Nachtpoel weg. Zijn voorpoten duwde haar... Dikke? buik naar achter. Pijn explodeerde in zijn hoofd. 'Ravenvlam!!!' een schelle kreet van angst en verdriet klonk door het woud. Ravenvlam kon nauwelijks denken. Alles leek langzamer te gaan. De wereld kantelde. Hij merkte niet op dat Zonstaart werd aangevallen. Wel dat Nachtpoel over hem heen gebogen stond. 'Het spijt me dat ik je niet geloofde... Zonstaart is de verrader.' fluisterde ze. 'Blijf hier. Ik haal Bloesemwolk! Je mag niet doodgaan!' Miauwde ze paniekerig, toen ze merkte hoe diep de hoofdwond was. Ravenvlam wist dat het zijn tijd geweest was. Hij zou zich snel bij de SterrenClan voegen. Toen viel zijn blik op haar dikke buik. 'Wacht... Verwacht je mijn kittens?' vroeg hij verbaast.'Nachtpoel knikte. 'Zorg goed voor ze. Ik hou van je Nachtpoel. Vergeet dat nooit.' Paniek ontstond in de ogen van Nachtpoel. 'Je mag niet doodgaan! Ik hou van je!' Riep ze angstig. Ravenvlam keek haar voor de laatste keer aan. Toen werd het zwart voor zijn ogen. Hoofdstuk 46 (door Eekhoornbries) "NEE!" schreeuwde Nachtpoel. Ze zonk naast Ravenvlam neer. "Niet weggaan ik heb je nodig!" fluisterde ze, hulpeloos zoekend naar een teken van leven. Al haar vrienden kwamen rond Ravenvlam zitten. Zilverzwam en Bloesemwolk troostend naast haar. "Maak je geen zorgen over mij, met mij komt het goed" murmelde een stem in haar oor. Even meende ze Ravenvlams gestalte naast haar te zien staan. Maar die vervaagde weer. Ze snikte maar het gaf haar kracht. Ze stond op en gaf de anderen een seintje hem optillen en te begraven. Nachtpoel werd wakker. Ze keek eerst verbaast om zich heen toen ze om haar heen allemaal katten sliepen, maar toen herinnerde ze zich dat ze gister avond in haar kamp was terug gekeerd. Donsblad lag naast haar te woelen. Ze wist dat het nog geen ochtend was dus sloot haar ogen weer. Nachtpoel deed haar ogen open en werd wakker in het NevelClan territorium. het was er mistig.Toen zag ze uit de mist een zwarte kater op haar afkomen. eerst wist ze niet wie het was maar toen zag ze amberkleurige ogen haar aankijken en ze wist meteen wie het was; Ravenvlam! "O, Ravenvlam! je hebt me gered!" snorde ze en rende op hem af. Ravenvlam gaf een lik over haar oor. "ik hou van je maar, we kunne niet samen zijn" mauwde hij. Nachtpoel keek hem aan. weet ik dacht ze droevig. "Wees niet droevig om mij, ik zal op jou wachten, maar je hebt iemand nodig in de clan" hij keek haar doordringend aan. Nachtpoel schrok. Donsblad! "maar jij dan ik..ik.." Ravenvlam gaf haar een lik en vervaagde, en liet Nachtpoel alleen achter. Hoofdstuk 47 (door Mistwind) 'Je mist Ravenvlam hé?' Vroeg Zilverzwam. Vuurvlam knikte. Zilverzwam bleef even stil. Ze zaten in een kleine open plek op een paar rotsen die met mos begroeid waren. Rondom hun heen waren allemaal bomen met lange, laaghangende takken. De stammen waren ook met mos begroeid. Een bijna volle maan, morgen was de Grote Vergadering, keek op hun neer. Plotseling sprong Zilverzwam op Vuurvlam. Vuurvlam sprong opzij en draaide zich snel om. Hij duwde Zilverzwam om en ze kwam op haar rug terecht. Vuurvlam sprong op haar. 'Ik heb je.' Grijnsde hij. Hij boog zijn hoofd zodat zijn mond tegen die van Zilverzwam aankwam. Met zijn voorpoten hield hij haar stevig vast. Zilverzwam bloosde. 'Ik hou van je...' mompelde ze liefdevol. Vuurvlam deed zijn mond open. Zilverzwam ook. Een warm gevoel bekroop Vuurvlam. Hij duwde zich tegen haar aan. Zilverzwam verstrengelde haar staart met de zijne. Ze snorde. Vuurvlam voelde zich blij, en warm. Nog nooit had hij meer gehouden van de poes onder hem. 'Ik laat je nooit gaan!' mompelde hij in haar oor. Zilverzwam greep hem vast met haar voor en achterpoten. 'Ik jou ook niet!' Miauwde ze verleidend. Ze trok Vuurvlam tegen haar aan. Vuurvlam maakte zijn mond open en duwde die van hem tegen die van haar. Hij trok haar nog harde tegen zich aan, en ging op zijn zij liggen. Hij keek in de prachtige ogen van zijn partner en zag dat die straalden. Nog een keer duwde hij zijn mond tegen haar aan. Haar warme lichaam zat tegen hem aangedrukt. 'Ik hoe van je...' Mompelde hij in haar oor. 'Ik ook van jou...' Vuurvlam drukte haar, voor zover het kon, nog dichter tegen zich aan. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Zo tegen Zilverzwam aan genesteld viel hij in slaap. een week later Vuurvlam zat samen met Zilverzwam naar de sterren te kijken. Liefdevol drukte hij zich tegen zijn partner aan. Sinds vorige week was hij nog meer van haar gaan houden. Hij likte over haar oor. 'Ik hou van je..' Mompelde hij. Hij duwde haar speels om, terwijl hij aan de nacht van voor de vorige Grote Vergadering dacht. Zilverzwam viel onhandig om. Meteen stond Vuurvlam bezorgd over haar heen gebogen. 'Gaat het?' vroeg hij. 'Ja!' Ondanks dat ze gevallen was straalde Zilverzwam. 'Ik verwacht je kittens!' Ravenvlam keek glimlachend op zijn vriend neer. Zijn kittens... Daar zou wat specials mee zijn. Alleen was het de vraag of Vuurvlam het ooit te weten zou komen. Hij stond toe te kijken hoe Vuurvlam het nieuws hoorde, en hoe zijn vriend begon te stralen. Glimlachend draaide hij zich om en begon te rennen, sinds hij dood was kon hij veel harder rennen dan normaal. Binnen een paar seconden was hij in het NevelClankamp. Nu was er een ceremonie die hij niet mocht missen. 'Vlampoot. Zweer jij je aan de krijgscode te houden en je leven ervoor te geven als dat nodig is?' Vlampoot knikte opgetogen, haar ogen straalden. Bij het stukje "leven ervoor geven" verduisterde haar ogen even. Ravenvlam wist dat ze aan hem dacht. 'De NevelClan eert je slimheid en je.... nieuwsgierigheid.' De clan barstte in lachen uit. Ravenvlam glimlachte bij de gedachte dat ze hem gevolgd was. Nieuwsgierig zijn was zeker een goede eigenschap.' Daarom zal ik je in naam van de SterrenClan je je krijgersnaam geven. Vlamstroom, als de stroom die je heeft meegevoerd op het avontuur waarbij we... Ravenvlam verloren zijn.' Over de gezichten van een paar krijgers gleden blikken van verdriet. Steenvleugel veegde zelfs snel een traan weg. Ravenvlam ging naast Vossenster staan, en liet zich even zien aan Steenvleugel en Vlamstroom terwijl hij juichte 'Vlamstroom! Vlamstroom! Vlamstroom!' Steenvleugels ogen schoten open en hij begon mee te juichen. Vlamstroom keek eerst verbaast, en toen trots. Al snel begon de Clan mee te juichen. Ravenvlam verdween weer. Dit keer verdween hij naar de ZilverClan. Een steek van pijn schoot door zijn hard toen hij zag dat Nachtpoel vrolijk aan het kletsen was met haar nieuwe partner. Donsblad. Toen schudde hij zijn hoofd. Hier had hij zelf toestemming voor gegeven. De kitten die de ZilverClan had gekregen van de AsClan, hadden ze teruggekregen. De de krijger die de oorlog had gesticht was immers van de ZilverClan geweest. Toen rende hij naar de UilClan. Hij keek naar Bloesemwolk, die met hangende oren en staart rondliep. De ruzie was nog niet opgelost tussen haar en Ravenvlam voor Ravenvlams dood. Hij liep naar haar toe, een vreemde tinteling ging door zijn poot toen er een kitten dwars doorheen rende. 'De ruzie is al lang vergeten en vergeven!' Fluisterde hij in haar oor. Bloesemwolks hoofd kwam met een ruk omhoog. Een ogenblik werd Ravenvlam zichtbaar voor haar, haar ogen werden groot. Toen nam hij een grote sprong en belande in het jachtveld van de SterrenClan. Eindproloog (door Eekhoornbries) katten met sterren die kleefden aan hun pels zaten in een kring. Een grijze kater stapte naar voren. "welkom" mauwde hij tegen een witte poes met wat zilver bij haar snuit, oortoppen, poten, en staartpunt. "Stofster B-ben ik D-dood?" Stamelde de poes geschrokken. Een andere poes trad naar voren. Een prachtige gele poes met een panter patroon op haar pels. "Panterstroom, moeder!" Snorde ze. "Liefje, je bent niet dood wees gerust jou tijd komt nog wel maar niet nu" Panterstroom zwaaide met haar staart, en een zwarte kater trad naar voren. De poes herkende hem meteen. Ravenvlam! "Zilverzwam, je bent hier omdat jou een van jou kittens, het zelfde pad gaan belopen die ik heb belopen samen met iemand anders, een ''duister pad" Einde Dit was het einde van onze FF, maar maak je geen zorgen er komt een vervolg....... wij hebben er erg van genoten om deze ff te schrijven en we hopen dat jullie het leuk hebben gevonden. liefs Mistwind en Eekhoornbries.